


Summoning Circle

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Demon Summoning, Demons, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Facials, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penises, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: A smug succubus gets summoned from the underworld to serve a silent sorcerer, thinking she'll easily dominate his mortal mind. She quickly realizes things aren't as simple as they seem!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Summoning Circle

Red lightning crackled through pint-sized storm clouds. The smell of burning meteorite dust assailed Lidibrea’s nostrils with familiar, comforting acidity. The succubus uncoiled her scarlet arms high in the thick smoke, making contented noises as she stretched her freshly summoned body. Mystical light warmed her modest (by demonic sex fiend standards) curves.

What Lidibrea lacked in supernaturally sized T&A, she made up for with her shapely crimson cock. This and all her private parts were visible beneath paper thin, completely transparent veils she wore across her crotch and nipples instead of clothes. Her sharp, smug face was completely unobscured, however, which allowed anyone to see her bright white fangs behind a wicked smile. Long horns curved over and down her scalp, which was otherwise covered in black coils of perfect hair. 

It wasn’t the most  _ subtle _ shape for a modern succubus, but Lidibrea worked with what she had. She leaned into her devil-given classical appearance and wore it well. If any repressed mortal she had suckered out of a soul over the millennia hadn’t liked it, they hadn’t kept their wits around her long enough to complain.

“Greetings,” she purred into the darkness. “Thank you for summoning me, oh great mage, from the infernal depths. I owe you a great debt, and exist now only to repay you for your kindness.”

She still couldn’t see jack shit through the electrified smoke (it was one of the hazards of the job) but Lidibrea instantly pictured the kind of library-dwelling nerd that had stumbled onto the ancient texts or moldy scrolls necessary to bring her topside. That was mostly what she got these days. Occasionally some rich guy’s orgy would find her, but honestly, she preferred the nerds. They tried harder.

“My wonderful hero,” she continued. Her long tail twitched with excitement above her loincloth, catching the light on a gold piercing placed within the tip. Her pointed ears had matching metal rings. “Please reveal yourself, so I might thank you prop- Ow, fuck!”

Lidibrea sensed a loud snapping sound, followed by a sharp sting in the back of her neck. She reached up to touch whatever had assaulted her and found an unfamiliar band around her throat.

Lidibrea stumbled and fell to her knees in her haste to remove her new collar. The floor was warm and wooden beneath her. She breathed in just a bit more of the smoke than she intended, however, hacking and coughing with less than ladylike grace on her way down. The succubus tugged at the band with one hand and waved away the clouds with another. She wasn’t opposed to collars, of course. They were great for putting on humans. On her? Less exciting.

Her vision cleared even through watery eyes. And Lidibrea finally saw her captor. At least, she saw his full-bodied (by puny mortal standards) member hanging flaccid at eye level with her face. It was just slightly bigger, but certainly less refined, than her own elegant girldick. Though he had apparently shaved it and the two thick testicles nestled underneath. She could see a circle of plain blue tattooed around the base of the naked meat.

Most of the rest of the sorcerer (a man, Lidibrea could sense) was also nude. Toned muscles coiled beneath flesh beaded with intoxicating sweat. His build was much less outrageous than many new magicians’. Their first impulse was often using their powers to make themselves more physically impressive to other mortals. As if tapping into a fraction of cosmic eternity wasn’t enough to get laid; you needed to be cut, too.

The only part of the human that  _ wasn’t _ visible was his face. That was covered in a curved mask, or helmet, that didn’t even let the color of his eyes shine through. It was made from ornate, interlocking plates that seemed like they’d be a bitch to take off. Lidibrea’s eyes traced silver filigree, looking for some recognizable pattern to the workmanship — some clue to who this stranger that got the jump on a Level 5 Erotic Dominator — but couldn’t find any.

“What the fuck,” she sputtered instead. “I mean… Ahem! Is that any way to treat your new servant, my lord? If you wanted me on my knees to thank you, I would have, mmm, gladly done so willingly. Even if I didn’t owe you a great debt, it’s plain to see that you are… very well-endowed.”

As she spoke, Lidibrea ran her fingers lovingly up the visible shaft, expertly managing not to knick his cock with preternaturally sharp nails. Her eyes were adjusting to the low light of the room — outlined by torches it seemed — and she saw a twinge of reaction in his cock under her red fingers. There was a soft moaning sound from behind the mask.

Lidibrea smiled wickedly. Mortals! They were so excitable. And excitable meant gullible — quick to give up their minds and freedom to any sexpot that looked as exotic as something out of their Lord of the Rings fanfic.

“Here,” she said. “Let me show you what otherworldly pleasures those truly born of magic can produce. Just relax and let me reward you for your courageous, clever ritual.”

The whimpering sound grew downright pathetic. The succubus couldn’t believe such a beefcake had such a dainty voice. Lidibrea’s momentary panic disappeared. The mortal had simply gotten lucky sneaking up on her like that. She would have him eating out of her hands in moments. She just had to pour a little mind-muddling, mystical energy into his sensitive area, directed through her hands, and...

Nothing happened. Literally. Lidibrea simply couldn’t muster the magic necessary to make the sorcerer cum his free will away. The spell evaporated in her mind the moment she tried to raise it.

She tried again. And again she failed. 

“Um,” she managed, covering her confusion by picking up the pace of her manual stroking. “My lord, it seems my magic is, uh, slow to recover from my long trip into your service. If you’ll just give me a moment…”

“Yesss,” replied the pitiful voice. “Mmm!”

That was when Lidibrea realized the sound wasn’t coming from behind the mask. It originated behind the  _ man _ . Jerking ever more furiously, looking for some kind of reaction, she craned her neck around the sorcerer’s muscular thighs. What they obscured made her gasp.

The room was indeed lit by torches near a wooden chair and desk. The latter was covered in half-melted candles, arcane tomes, and a well-used laptop. The dark dungeon had nothing else in the way of furniture — unless you considered manacles hanging from an iron pipe on the ceiling “furniture.”

There were three sets in total, each attached to the wrists of a different figure. The women were suspended just high enough so they could bend but not kneel. Before them was a sort of wooden fence to rest their elbows. Though it was positioned far enough away that their ample breasts must always thrust out and sway in the direction of Lidibrea. Their round rumps stuck back — neatly presenting like animals in heat to anyone that might stand behind them. Below those were more manacles to keep their ankles spread wide and bolted to the floor.

The succubus only recognized two of the women by occupation. The one on the right was a punishment fiend: all voluptuous muscles and burnt red skin. She looked much more docile than her vicious brood was typically known for, however, with a dazed expression and dribble of clear drool streaming to the floor. A large nose ring pierced her septum. It looked ridiculous on her humanoid features — like something a cow would wear — and brand new.

The demon on the left was a frost Oni: beloved for their chilly blue skin and adorably smooth, pointed little horns. They were equally infamous for their arrogance. Aristocrats of the underworld. 

The one strung up before Lidibrea grinned stupidly around a cheap, wet ball gag.

All three figures had matching collars. Lidibrea  _ did _ recognize the patterns on these. They were anti-magic restraints — tricky stuff for humans to make, but not completely impossible for even intermediate mages. The trouble was getting inhumanly strong opponents (like a demon) to actually  _ wear _ them. This sorcerer had done just that to Lidibrea with impressive stealth.

“God fucking dammit,” the succubus sighed. “Fuck me.”

“Yes,” the third member of the cattle crew repeated. “Ngh! Oh, gods, he will! Mmm… Hi Liddy. Fuck, mmf, yes master!”

“Oh no,” Lidibrea added. “Tella! Don’t tell me a mere human managed to- Actually, yeah, that does sound like something that would happen to you.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Teladroxafene. “I’m just so weak! And master is so big, and strong, and smart. Did I mention he’s big? Hells, Liddy, I’ve cum so  _ much _ .”

A disembodied, translucent green hand squeezed Tela’s breast into fascinating shapes beneath her obscene white blouse. Another had itself firmly wrapped around her throat, but gently relaxed its grip whenever she spoke.

The clerical shade was the only member of the trio with clothes on, though that was a bit of an overstatement. Clerks from the lowest administrative planes, like Tela, were little more than glorified stress relief for their supervisors. They were demons found to be too laughably weak — in terms of magic ability or resolve — to handle human souls. So they flunked out of other supernatural schools (such as the one where Liddy and Tela had met), only to have their minds and bodies altered for sexual gratification, rather than domination.

Tela looked like a mockery of a human office worker (which must have been the fetish of whoever she currently served under). Her massive cleavage forced itself through a blouse thatonly had one button above the navel. A black microskirt hugged her hips, showing off the gray stockings full of inviting holes she wore underneath. High heels forced her ass even higher into the air than her neighbors’. Her fluffy tail curled and uncurled atop it. On Tela’s other end, wide-framed glasses hung askew atop a button nose, which was framed by short, red hair and matching feline ears. 

“He g-got me,” she repeated. “He’s sooo strong, Liddy. And  _ big _ . He’s just too much to resist. Did I mention how big he is? Ngh!”

The hand relaxed its grip around Tella’s throat to squish her cheeks instead. Through puckered lips, she slurred: “I’m sho shorry, Liddy. He’sh… He’sh been ad id all day! He’sh insatiable. Tha’sh why I had ‘oo help him find ‘oo!”

“You what?!” 

Liddy finally realized she was still jerking off their captor. He was completely hard now, and as big as advertised. The succubus let go with a petulant flourish. The sorcerer seemed impassive behind the metal mask. He folded his arms as he cocked his head down at his latest catch.

“You helped this guy catch me,” Liddy clarified. “Why the fuck would you do that? We’re supposed to be friends! Well, friendly coworkers, anyway. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

“I’m sorry,” Tela crooned. She didn’t sound or look sorry. The spectral hand had moved to massage her scalp and fuzzy ears. Her tail coiled and straightened with obvious pleasure. “H-He needs you. Or someone like you. New master is  _ so _ powerful, but also... kinda… unlucky?”

The silent sorcerer nodded and jerked a thumb at the other two spirits.

“He wanted an archduke or duchess of hell,” she continued. “I was… uh... w-welcoming an important client when he summoned them, and the spell got a worthless servant like me instead.”

Tela paused to bite her lip. Still on her knees, Lidibrea craned her neck further. She finally noticed there was a third spectral hand diddling her work friend from behind — pinching and pushing its transparent fingers through a hole torn in Tela’s stockings, leaving her pussy exposed and now dripping.

“My is easily overcame my unworthy whore body,” Tela explained. “But my interference threw off his spell. He tried again, but only caught these two.”

The sorcerer’s shoulders sank as he nodded in agreement. He lifted a hand in the universal gesture of “You see what I put up with?”

“They were no match for master of course,” Tela continued. The two dazed demons beside her moaned in agreement. “Now all they do is fuck and suck and lick and moan and drip and… Mmm!”

“How did a human cast such powerful manipulation magic?” the succubus asked. “And how do you know all this? I can’t hear a single stupid thing through that mask!!”

“I hear him when he t-t-touches me!” Tela shrieked, but trundled on. “He masks his presence with that h-helmet, but does make it hard to t-talk.”

He nodded. That was… pretty smart, actually. No wonder Lidibrea hadn’t noticed his presence until it was too late. Even now she couldn’t feel his mana, even though he should have been a competent magician, as well as a sneaky bastard.

“Now what?” Tilibrea asked. “What makes me so special that you’d betray your fellow infernal for a deep dicking, Tela?”

And how the fuck was he still so  _ hard _ ? Lilibrea had released his shaft ages ago, but it curved stiffly and veiny toward her face. She realized her own cock was lifting up her loincloth at the sight of the thing. She was in dire straits, of course, and had to play her cards carefully. But she was still a sex monster surrounded by three happy, drippy puppets and a powerful, attractive exhibitionist. 

There was a reason she hadn’t stood up, she realized. The musk coming off his groin would have been noticeable to a  _ human _ nose. She liked that. There was still a chance to make things to her way.

“You’re a succubus,” Tela added by way of explanation. “He says you of all people must understand his… appetites. He wants to make a  _ willing _ pact with you to locate someone important and b-bring them here. Oh, hells, yes!”

“I see,” Liddy said, calculating. “That’s… intriguing. I’m not saying I’ll agree! But… I also can’t exactly do much with this thing around my neck.”

She raised a hand to the collar. The sorcerer raised his as well. He snapped his fingers and the stiff band fell to the floor with a thud.

“That’s better,” the succubus added, rolling her neck. She licked her lips before the great penis. “I did tell you I’d happily thank you from my knees. Well… Maybe I  _ can _ offer you much more than that. You just want some big shot as a braindesd fuck toy, like Tela and the two little pigs?”

Tela couldn’t respond to the insult. She was too busy sucking on there green fingers forcing their way into her eager mouth. The second hand had gone back to her breasts, and the third was still endlessly teasing her sex. The “pigs” didn’t react at all, but seemed fixated on that hard human cock, just the same.

The figure replied with two thumbs up and an emphatic nod. Once again, Lidibrea relaxed, but didn’t let her guard completely down this time. Now she was on firmer ground: horny mortals with eyes bigger than their stomachs (metaphorically speaking). It was exactly what she had spent a century of succubi training to prepare for, and thousands of years of practice perfecting.

Nobody ever expected immortal beings with the power to melt minds through fucking to melt  _ their _ minds through fucking. Contracts with succubi and incubi were bound through sex; you had to fuck to make the magic work. Once that started, however, the demon had no reason  _ not  _ to subtly change your heart’s desire into whatever they liked. That almost always meant mortals becoming the happy, corrupted personal property of the contractor — not much different from Tela. Being a succubus was a really cushy gig!

“I take it a big boy like you knows what comes next,” Lidibrea guessed. “You did dress for the occasion, after all.”

She ran one finger from the tattooed base of the mortal dick. When she reached its tip, a tiny bead of precum had already begun to form. She slowly sucked it from her own fingertip. Hells, this was going to be fun!

“Ngh,” moaned Tela. The front-facing ghost hand kept her from interrupting. But each captive was staring at Liddy and the human with more concentration than all three had shown previously put together. If the human had fucked their brains  _ out _ , he had fucked one helluva Pavlovian desire for sex  _ in _ to replace it.

“You might have noticed I’m not equipped like some girls,” Lidibrea breathed as she twisted her body to present a thick, cherry red ass to the human. “I hope that’s not a problem. I promise I can still take anything you give me.”

Once she was fully on all fours, the sorcerer rested a meaty hand on one cheek, pressing against her puckered asshole with a thumb. She felt a surge of excitement. She was going to enjoy this hunk of human hubris long, long after she rewrote his brain through her hole. He would make a wonderful cum dispenser for her to drain on a whim.

As a bonus, she would gain control of the other three through him. She wouldn’t even need to care for them! She’d make him a slave, and a toy, and a cockslave, and her full-time slave handler. Lidibrea would get all the benefits with none of the upkeep. And if he was really clever enough to capture supernatural royalty… Maybe she would have him expand  _ her _ new harem on the side. But first things first: he had to prove himself worthy of her glorious pocket.

A gorged tip finally teased her anus. Its heat reverberated between Liddy’s hips. Her belly filled with sympathetic warmth, and she couldn’t keep her tail from wrapping lovingly around the offending arm.

There was somehow no lube in this sex dungeon, she realized, at least not nearby. So Lidibrea dolloped a bit of mystically multipurpose precum from her own drooling rod over her entrance. She looked over her shoulder, into the mask, as coyly as she could without being able to gauge his reaction. With her head bent back like this, her long horns swept over her shoulder blades.

The sorcerer didn’t seem to mind the development. He pushed against the sticky cave. And  _ pushed _ . His length entered her with a sucking sound that somehow completely drowned out the rising moans of the cows in the audience

He  _ was _ big. It was one thing to get rammed by oversized flesh architects and undersized trolls (as Liddy did every other week). It was another to feel the much smaller, pulsing, imperfect penis of a human pumped full of living blood enter her not-so-secret places. It was an acquired taste — one only career succubi and incubi fully grasped, it was said.

Liddy shrieked with delight, baring her fangs to the torchlight. Her smile was the only thing not perfectly composed about her performance. She always let herself relax and enjoy the moment when taking it from behind. The result was an expression her closest lovers had called “doofy.” But she didn’t care. Her body finally sang with the mortal’s intense mana, now too close to be masked, and the idiotic joy of having her prostate punched by roughening sex.

It was the human that was an idiot, anyway.

“You stupid mortals,” Liddy crowed. With her tail still coiled up to his bicep, she tugged on her lover to push ever deeper, ever faster, inside. “I’m a succubus! I’ve been harvesting cum since before your ancestora left the caves.”

The man’s skin slapped against her cheeks with  _ shluck  _ after  _ shluck _ . Each time her ass touched the base of his cock, electric pink sparks exploded across her vision. It felt better than infernal; it felt divine. 

“I just gotta wring you out, and you’ll be- Ungh! All mine!” Her breathing grew heavy between chuckles. “All your mystical energy… and your cum… all mine. You just gotta- Ahn! I just need you… to fill me up. Fill my ass with your cum…”

The subtle reprogramming should have been deep enough then that, no matter what she said, the sorcerer was powerless to stop his pounding. He desperately, irresistibly needed to fuck her. She would be the love of his life: the object of his obsession. The most important thing in the world was for them to keep having sex.

“Y-Y-You’re a slave,” she continued, smiling away smugly. “Just a stupid slave. You’ll do anything for a cock up your ass or in your mouth. Cock pushes out your will, your thoughts. Yes! Ngh, fuck! You h-have no will of your own! Always horny. Always dripping and ready for master. Waiting for master to tell you when and who to fuck… Oh hells yesss!”

Sticky sounds obliterated Liddy’s concentration. She was enjoying this as much as predicted. It helped to feel her own magic working again. The spell no longer puttered out inside her mind. Instead, the only thing on her thoughts was swallowing cock whole, as the energies she flung fell back down like rain.

A slave. Yes. A  _ cock  _ slave. She was a slave to cock! The pumping muscle in her rump pushed aside all thoughts but sucking dick, swallowing cum, taking it with her entire body. She liked girls, too, of course, but especially ones with fat, juicy cocks for her to service — if her master willed it. Her master made all decisions for Liddy. Her master had a wonderful cock. She really, really wished he would use it to fill her with thick splooge for her to harvest and enjoy as it sloshed inside her.

That was the final and most important step. It wasn’t enough for him to stir up her insides (as wonderful a job as master was doing). He needed to drain his balls into her waiting canals — amplifying the magic with his own potent mana. Fuck! She wanted him to cum inside her so bad!

As a succubus, she wanted the precious liquid deep inside her, ready to redistribute its energy into her next slave. Or rather, her _ master _ ’s next slave! All servants she gathered were for him to use. She merely cared for them, fucking them if master wished it, but mostly just to ensure a being as beautiful and perfect as himself was free of all stress. She could relieve that stress as a slave or as a cocksleeve — a loving cum dumpster. Liddy was so good at taking cum!

“Please master,” she warbled. “Give your slave your semen. Gift me with your precious mana! Use your cocksleeve as you please. I love you! I’m your slut! A dumpster to deposit your frustrations! I’ve never wanted something so badly in my entire life. Please, fill your whore with precious cummm!”

Her master gripped Liddy by the horns then, lifting her upper body from the floor and assaulting her inner walls with flesh. He raised her like a wheelbarrow before her sister sluts — quivering and moaning against their restraints at what they wished was happening to them. Pink continued to cloud Liddy’s eyes and slave-thoughts as she cried with pleasure at the unending pressure against her most sensitive interior.

The sorcerer shook, too. He slower and gave one, two, three extra deep pumps into his living sex doll. On the third quake of her body, she felt unholy hot burning fill her innards.

Cum! Master’s glorious goo crackled within Lidibrea with supernatural intensity and the usual, satisfying ache of sticky stuff distending her bowels. 

She screamed. The cattle drooled and dripped. 

White spunk oozed from the succubus, as well, unable to be contained by the mind-destroying plug up her ass. Most of it, however, continued pouring into her, filling her, further empowering the spell that had ricocheted off the impervious cock and back into her own softened mind.

Liddy didn’t just think like a slave. She was a slave. The magic galvanized every part of her mystical being into sex meat. She went limp with ecstacy and lovely agony. Saliva dribbled out of her “doofy” smile and down her loose, sharp tongue. Now she matched the other servants perfectly. 

As jizz ran down her leg, Liddy was lowered to the floor, where she could stew in her own heat and juices. She didn’t even really understand she had orgasmed, until her belly rested in the pool of her own splooge. She must have came more than once, given the quantity on the floor. 

It was  _ her _ semen, not his. That was still plenty deep inside Liddy. The fluid pulsed as regularly as his member. The residual power was sex itself.

Her succubus training taught her to hold it there, but she would have tried to do so anyway. She wanted this tingle all to herself. Unless her master ordered otherwise. Redistributing others’ semen — piggybacking off their mana — was a great way to enslave victims! But of course she knew that wasn’t for a worthless whore like Liddy to decide anymore. It was for her amazing mortal master, the love of her otherwise pointless existence, to choose.

Speaking of which… After an eternity, Liddy brought herself to shaking knees. Transparent cloth stuck to her skin with sweat and other substances. She looked up in open-mouthed worship at her lord. His arms were folded; his penis was spent (for the time being). That was when she noticed the tattoo around his cock now glowed with the same, faint rose color that had assaulted her mind during her awakening to servitude.

“Oh master,” she began. Realized dawned in her logey mind. “Your useless slut was such a fool to think she could ever. best you. Now I see! You reflected my own pitiful spell back at me. You’re  _ such _ a smart master.”

Liddy pressed her filthy body into the sorcerer’s leg, embracing him without a single thought. He lifted her onto feet even less steady than her knees. She didn’t mind. The overcome succubus wrapped her tail around his leg instead, letting the tip tease her master’s member. Her tits (still noteworthy by human standards) squeezed against his chest. She licked her lips as she gazed into his wonderful, unchanging face.

“Oh, my lord. Ready for round two already?”

He gripped her chin, tightly, between two fingers. When he did, she heard a slightly echo-y voice bounce around her recently emptied head. It was neutral and soothing, but decidedly masculine. Liddy quivered with joy at hearing her lover’s voice for the first time.

“Helps me find a rare one,” she heard in her mind. “I’ve been saving up my, um, magical energies for weeks now, you know. I just really wanted a rare one.”

* * *

With the new summoning circle drawn, Liddy was dismissed. Her master would complete the ritual to summon Zaamaliera, a titan of underworld industry, and what human magicians would classify as an “archduchess of hell.” Liddy also didn’t like her very much. The succubus relished the idea of the stuck up bitch joining their growing harem — with Liddy just slightly above her as master’s right hand.

But her new role as slave handler had other responsibilities. She sauntered up to the three mewling cows from earlier and snapped her fingers. The chains released; the fence disappeared in a flash. Even the magic hands spitroasting Tela and the Oni’s gag evaporated.

The Oni, the fiend, and the shade fell to their knees in unison. That’s when Liddy saw the sigils burning in the space below the naked women’s navels (and only somewhat obscured on Tela’s bare midriff). They were vaguely heart-shaped, but much more detailed. Each brand pulsed with a notable pink glow. Liddy hadn’t seen them before because of the pose in which they been strung up.

It was a good thing, too. Master’s reflective spell was one of his own creations. But the domination seals every demon was trained to use were all too familiar. If Liddy  _ had _ seen them, she might have sussed out master’s true plan, and never would have discovered how much more fulfilling life as an obedient whore could be.

She ran a loving hand over the soft, glowing symbol that marked her as property on her own waist.

The cows weren’t nearly as skilled with sexual magic as a succubus such as Liddy. It was no wonder they had reduced themselves to fuck dolls in trying to trick master. Tela was apparently too weak to do anything but enhance her own, considerably submissive tendencies, of course. With her libido in permanent overdrive, that was more than fine.

“Gather around girls,” the succubus ordered. They did so without question — shuffling forward on their knees until ordered otherwise. “Master is about to be preoccupied.”

There was a supernatural hum from behind Liddy, and a peal of tiny thunder.

“Oh Liddy,” Tela interjected. “I knew you’d understand! It feels  _ so _ good to just do what he says. He’s so strong, and handsome, and bi- Mmf! Mm! Mmmmm...”

Liddy gently slid her returning hard-on between Tela’s lips. The clerk was shocked at first, but accepted the girldick graciously once she realized the treasure on offer. Without using her hands, she cradled the underside with her tongue, bringing the tip to her esophagus. It stayed tethered to a thin line of pre as the two began to find a rhythm. 

“But he asked me to give you his love. Literally. I’m going to share master’s wonderful cum with all of you. But you need to earn it, first. You need to earn his spunk all over your faces, and tits, and mouths, and hair… Maybe you’ll even receive a little bit of your old minds back in the process. All the better to serve master with — and help him train new pigs.”

The fiend viciously fingered herself with one muscular arm as Liddy spoke. The Oni nodded emphatically, staring at the blowjob before her.

“Mortal,” an arrogant, feminine voice boomed in the background. “How-so dare you to summon an archduchess of hell to- Ow, fuck!”

“You better get to work,” Liddy insisted. “I don’t think this will take master long.”

The Oni immediately joined Tela in pleasuring their senior slut. The fiend, both hands busy plunging into her pussy, needed Liddy to guide her head into the mess. But she quickly caught on. The fiend’s long, sharp tongue wrapped around the base of the pecker, drawing the mouth in for a kiss. The Oni started from below, lapping at Liddy’s sack, then suckling on one testicle with gentle hunger.

“Alright, human, you win. Let’s make a deal… You may form a pact with Zaamaliera, archduchess of hell, as few mortals ever have. Though we must seal the agreement… with a coupling.”

Liddy had her back to whatever master was doing with Zaamaliera. Besides which she was quite focused on her own pleasure. But her inhuman eyes could make out some of the scene in the glow of Tela’s glasses.

The archduchess was facing away from the mostly quieted slaves. She was bent over with her arms up, manacled to the floor and ceiling. The last remnants of some ridiculous dress burned away from her body in cool flames.

The sorcerer, perhaps inspired his harem, lowered the newly arrived demon’s bindings. Her face was dropped low —eye level with his perfect pecker. The archduchess took the master's hint (and what she saw as her opportunity to turn the tables). She was as stupid as Liddy used to be, the succubus thought with glee.

She didn’t hold that thought for long, though. The cattle redoubled their assault on her rod. They could see Zaamaliera. And their implanted sex drives cried out at the sight of their owner stuffing a new sister full of dick and submission. They licked and squelched and in some cases nibbled — all to get at the secondhand spunk hiding inside their caretaker.

Liddy could feel herself obliging... She pushed away Tela’s greedy mouth just in time to shudder, letting her own satisfaction explode with a subdued grunt. The succubus let fly sweet, warm pearls over the trio. They didn’t make much noise. They were too busy trying to catch the hot surprise in their mouths — letting it fall on their breasts, cheeks, and chins when they couldn’t. There was plenty to go around. Master had given his succubus a  _ healthy _ dose.

“Mmm! Mmm!! Shluck! Uh… Wait. I can’t seem to… Ngh! Mmf! M-Mmm… Mmm. Fwah! W-Wait, how are you touching me b-back there? What’s that light? I can’t... My mind is-“

Zaamaliera’s intermittent protests and rehearsed sucking sounds soon gave way to more organic, unreserved gobbling. Her aristocratic attitude seemed laughable next to the lewd noises that replace it.

Liddy had to bite her own lip to keep from crying out. She drew a tiny droplet of blood with one fang. It probably didn’t matter at this point. The new member of their group was probably too far gone to notice a worthless creature like Liddy nutting away onto three exhausted pets. But master had ordered her to keep quiet. And she would do anything for her master.


End file.
